Printing mechanisms may include a printhead for printing an image on a media. Ink may be supplied to the printhead by an ink supply container. The ink supply container may be filled prior to initial use of the printing mechanism. A vent may be positioned in the ink supply container so as to allow the escape of gas during filling of the ink reservoir with fluid.